A Union Predetermined
by Wroathe
Summary: In which Neji offers an unwelcome proposal and Tenten questions his sanity. "Wait a second. You think you and I are going to get married?"
1. Mito

"Alright class, today we will be learning about some of our past Hokages—Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama!"

A collective moan rang throughout the classroom, and the smile on Iruka-sensei's face fell.

"What's this I hear? It almost seems like you guys aren't interested in discussing the history of Konoha's past Hokages... I guess that means we're going to have to go over yet another weapon projectile formula. You know, since you guys love _them_ so much..."

The smile on one weapons mistress in particular's face brightened dramatically, but the rest of the class—sans the academy's fourth-time consecutive number one year rookie, Neji Hyuga—were quick to voice their protests.

"That's what I thought. Now, turn to page two hundred and four in your textbooks and we can begin."

This time, the students intelligently _held back_ their groans as they reached underneath their desks, withdrawing their text books. "Let's start by discussing the involvement that our first and second Hokage had in the foundation of the system currently established in our village today. Does anyone know what man was the first to offer—"

"Whoa! This looks just like..."

"Neji and Tenten!"

A number of whispers spread throughout the classroom, and Tenten, having been startled out of her stupor by the sound of her name, scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Does not!" She argued, flipping to find the page in question. "There's no way that _I _look like Mito U...zu...ma...ki..."

She trailed off, glancing at the picture.

True to form, the woman looked _exactly_ like her.

Identical twin buns framed either side of her head, decorated with various weapons and tags. She wore a loose, lavender robe, expertly hiding the well-endowed figure and weaponry that Tenten knew with practiced ease was there. Even despite the age difference, the weapons' mistress could detect a vague resemblance between herself and the former jinchuriki host.

Beside the woman stood the first Hokage, her husband, Hashirama Senku. His long locks trailed down his back without so much as a hair out of place, his robes loose on his muscled frame. If not for his startling brown eyes, examining his wife with piqued interest, Tenten would have guessed it had been a picture of Neji's own father.

Not that she'd ever even _seen_ Neji's own father...

Actually, now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever seeing _any_ of his family at the academy.

Sneaking a peak at the Hyuga genius, Tenten frowned, lost in thought. Why had Neji's father and mother never come by the academy? There were numerous opportunities for it, given the dangers involved with becoming shinobi... It was odd to think that they hadn't been by even once to check on his status, especially when considering what a fine student he was.

Besides, hadn't she heard somewhere that the Hyuga family were supposed to be one of the oldest clans in the village? Wouldn't that make them... closer than others?

"You two know what _this_ means, don't you?"

The Hyuga genius didn't so much as move a muscle, maintaining his frown.

Tenten, however, having not the emotional stability that he had, was not quite so silent. "You guys are a bunch of idiots."

Nevertheless, the weapons mistress couldn't help but shrink a little in her seat when the classroom burst into a collection of taunts and jeers: "Neji and Tenten, sittin' in a tree—no way that looks like Tenten; Mito-sama is way prettier—this doesn't mean anything; Neji Hyuga is mine!—first comes love—no, he's _mine_!—then comes marriage—_no, he's mine!_—then comes a baby in the..."

"Enough!" Iruka shouted, frowning. Immediately, the entire class quieted. "I didn't tell you to goof off! All of you, take out a piece of paper; you're going to have a pop quiz on the history of Konoha and twenty extra homework problems." Just as Tenten began to shout her indignation, Iruka turned, glaring. "No exceptions!"

Everyone in the class—sans both number one rookie and Tenten alike—groaned, but wisely remained quiet for the rest of class.

. . .

Outside the walls of the academy, Tenten stood alone at the gate that edged the arena, frowning.

Neji Hyuga stood further down the gate, resting casually in the shade cast by the looming building... and if you glanced down the row about thirty more feet or so, you'd be met with his mass array of fangirls, giggling and sighing and cooing at the mere mention of his name. Tenten rolled her eyes.

Idiots, they all were.

"Yo, Tenten-san!"

The female student turned, appraising the boy before her. "Hey Gregory-san. What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much," he disclosed, taking a seat beside her. "I was just comin' over here to ask you about the stuff that happened in class." He paused, fiddling with the leaves that littered the autumn ground. "You know, with Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama..."

Smiling, Tenten waved her hand. "Oh, it's no trouble; you don't have to apologize."

Still, she did appreciate the offer. It wasn't every day that someone went out of their way to offer an apology.

Especially not a _boy_.

"Oh, I'm not apologizing," Gregory answered, grinning, "I just came over here to get your size for your wedding dress. You know, for whenever you and the Hyuga get hitched up. I figured it'd be an extra large, but the other guys wanted me to get your input anyway." He smiled cheekily. "So, extra large, then?"

Tenten's face fell.

In three seconds flat, she had him pinned to the ground, fist extended. "What'd you say, birdbrain?"

"Nothing much, _ugly_. Just that you—"

"If you were intelligent," a voice began to their right, "you would not repeat your former statement."

Shocked by her assailant, Tenten turned to be met with the ice cold stare of none other than Hyuga Neji. Just as quickly, her gaze flitted to the even more impressive crowd of females that stood behind him, all of which were currently boring into her with their own vindictive glares.

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" Gregory argued, frowning. "You're always sittin' in a corner by yourself! It's not like you even got any friends!"

Neji shrugged, unaffected by the comment. "In the world of shinobi, friends are nothing more than a hindrance. It is either you, or them." He paused, gaze flitting from the boy to Tenten. To this very day, she swore it felt like his next words were directed solely toward her: "I know where both of our destinies lie, and by the time I have ascended in rank, I will have witnessed your death."

And with that, he turned, beginning his short walk back toward the cool shade of the building.

Gregory, wide-eyed and stuttering, could only shake his head in indignation. "Y-Yeah... well, you're a freak. You hear that, a... a _freak_! You don't got any friends and you're all by yourself all the time 'cause you can't make any. You talk about wantin' to be a shinobi, but you're not even that good. You're... you're just jealous of me. You're a whiny, no good, lonely bastard that don't got no parents and you think that makes you special, but it doesn—"

And that's when Tenten punched.

. . .

"But he _started_ it!"

"I don't care who started it, Tenten," Iruka returned, frowning. He had kept her after class to discuss the situation that had taken place during recreational time, and thus far, he had made no progress with getting her to realize the error of her ways. "It doesn't change the fact that you punched Gregory in the face _and_ impaled him with a kunai."

Tenten scoffed, waving her hand. "He was over-exaggerating; I barely scratched him."

"That's not the point," Iruka reprimanded, frowning. "Gregory is, for all intents and purposes, your _teammate_. You wouldn't punch your teammate just because he said something wrong, now would you?"

"But Iruka-_sensei_—!"

"_Would you_?"

Slowly, Tenten shook her head.

"Exactly." Iruka sighed, scratching his chin. "Tenten, we've been over this multiple times; I don't know what more I can do to get you to see what you're doing wrong. As a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, it is your duty to understand the bonds of comradeship. You can't go around beating up anyone who doesn't agree with you. "

"But it wasn't _me_ this time, Iruka-sensei, honest! I was sticking up for someone else!"

"I will have no more of your excuses, Tenten," he interrupted, shaking his finger. "It's about time you learn how to behave in a group setting. The graduation exam is _tomorrow, _and this isn't the first time we've had problems with your temper_._ I'd hate to have to eliminate you from the preliminary round due to today's behavior, but if you keep this up..."

The expression on Tenten's face was enough to keep even a snake at bay. "I promise I won't ever do it again, just don't take me out of the examination! Please, Iruka-sensei. I've worked my entire life for this!" To be removed when she was so close to becoming a ninja... it would _kill her_.

What about her dream? Her life? All of it would be shattered... _gone._

After a few seconds of silence, Iruka shook his head, sighing. "Fine," he agreed, rolling his eyes, "but I don't want any more of this, Tenten. Once more and you're out of the examination. No excuses."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Tenten grinned, sprinting to retrieve her books from her desk, "I promise, I won't ever do it again. I'll make you proud!"

And with that, she ducked out of the classroom, a swinging door signaling her exit.

. . .

To say she was surprised to be met with the Hyuga genius just outside the academy doors (and consequently almost run into him, toppling them both) would be more than an understatement.

"Neji-san," she greeted casually, nodding.

The boy in question nodded his return, but said nothing.

"Erm, what are you..." she paused, reconsidering, "I mean, what are you still doing here? Did you leave something...?"

Yet again, he shook his head, offering nothing.

Sighing, Tenten shrugged, continuing on what she deemed to be the endless hike toward her apartment. "Well, I'm not into guessing games." She very nearly retorted that she wasn't one of his fangirls and as such would not hang onto his every word, but bit her tongue at the last second. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that the girls her age were so stupid. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and good luck on your exam."

_Not that you'll need it... _

"Your assistance was unnecessary."

Tenten paused mid-step. She turned back toward him, cocking her head. "Excuse me?"

"Your intervention was irrational and unwelcome," he continued without missing a beat, stepping forward. "I could have handled him without you, should the situation have come to such a point." His tone hinted that the notion of a fight between the two was laughable, nonetheless plausible. "It was not your place to become involved."

"Not my _place_?" Tenten repeated, astounded. "I think you're forgetting that _he_ insulted _me. _If anyone was out of place, it was _you._"

Neji shook his head, disagreeing. "The matter of our marriage involves more than one party, Tenten. It was perfectly acceptable for me to have become involved."

"_Our_ marriage?" The kunoichi answered, incredulous. "Our _marriage_?"

Neji's expression was bland, at best. "I was under the impression that you thought yourself more intelligent then other kunoichi. Evidently not..."

Tenten had stopped listening after the marriage comment, uselessly trying to organize the mess of thoughts running ramped throughout her mind. "I do, I _am_," she corrected, smiling. "I just... I thought you were being serious for a second there." She laughed brightly, resting a hand on her waist. "Really, you've thrown me for a loop. I never thought you the type of have a sense of humor... me and you get _married_... now that's a good one."

Neji did not laugh with her, and she trailed into an uncomfortable silence.

"I jest not," he responded after a few moments, frowning. "Our union has been predetermined."

Thus, Tenten's thoughts crashed into an abrupt and unforeseen wall appropriately labeled _now-what-the-fuck-did-he-say_?

"Wait a second. You think that you," she pointed to him, "and I," then herself, "are going to get... _married_?"

She shriveled at the mere thought of marrying someone so... so... _like him_. He wasn't right for her; she'd always envisioned that, if she ever did marry anybody (which she more than likely _wouldn't_), it would be someone who could make her laugh. It would be someone who shared her avid fascination for sharp, pointy, (preferably metal) objects. It would be someone who understood her techniques and didn't criticize others for their faults.

It would be someone not at _all_ like Hyuga Neji.

"Yes," Neji answered with a sigh. He had not expected it to take his future-wife this long to grasp the concept of their union. It had taken him only a matter of seconds. "I detest the idea to the same extent that you do, Tenten. Perhaps even moreso... But the hands of fate cannot be changed. We are chained to our futures, just as the bird is resigned to its cage."

Tenten noticed his left hand make a move toward his head, but then stop midway. He immediately lowered his arm, as if nothing had transpired.

"That's... that's _insane_, Neji!" She shouted, for lack of a better phrase. "It doesn't even make _sense_!"

The Hyuga shrugged. "Call it what you will. Thus is the course of fate."

"I... it doesn't... how could... why... you..."

For the first time in years, Tenten found that she had nothing to say: no curt comments, no scathing retorts...

Just... _nothing_.

"I must be returning home. My intention was not to inform you of our union, but to warn you." His glare was cold as he examined her. "I do not nor will I _ever_ think of you as my wife. Fate has dealt us a hand we may not trade, but I refuse to lower myself to such a standard. As my future wife, I expect nothing more than cursory remarks and indifference."

And with that, he turned, nodding once. "Have a nice night."

. . .

Five minutes later, frozen to her spot, Tenten could only recognize one thought pounding throughout her entire being...

What in the _hell_ was _wrong_ with that kid?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Neji's interpretation of the entire thing is probably _so_ off base, but I wanted to write a fic like this for two reasons. One, because there aren't enough stories out there where Neji starts off with the crush, you know? Two, because it seems fun :3

Anyway, this will be done on a year by year basis (disregarding next chapter). In other words, chapter three will be one year following this, chapter four one year following that, et cetera. I hope you guys enjoy; advice/ideas are appreciated along with reviews -insert notsosubtle hint here-


	2. Enter Gai

"If you'd excuse me students, I have some things to discuss with the administration. I'll be back in a few minutes with the results of your examination." The moment Iruka closed the door, the classroom was thrown into a cacophony of senseless chatter, ranging anywhere from '_Kami, Neji looks so hawt in his sweatshirt!_' to _'so, how'd you do on your exam_?'

Tenten, for once following the example of her fellow classmates, leaned back in her chair, assuring that her target had a clear view. She was careful to position herself in a way that made it look as if she were merely relaxing opposed to actually conversing with the boy, because the absolute _last_ thing she needed was the Hyuga Neji fanclub down her throat.

"This is irrational," she scolded, shaking her head. "Insane, illogical, wrong."

"It is our destiny."

Tenten had to physically repress her urge to laugh. "Just because there's a _tiny_ bit of resemblance..."

Neji set her with a look.

"Fine, a somewhat large resemblance. Still, that doesn't mean that we're _destined_ to be together. It just means that we happen to look a lot like Mito-sama and the first Hokage. And unlike you and your idea, I can actually _prove _it."

Neji quirked a delicate eyebrow, but still did not turn to face her. Evidently, his _I'm-so-cool-that-you-don't-deserve-for-me-to-look-at-you_ persona was the priority when concerning the practicing of good conversational skills. Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'm listening."

Smirking, she quickly withdrew a deck of hand-painted cards from the pocket of her pants, unwrapping them from their case. "They're tarot cards," she explained quickly, shuffling the deck. "They can be used to make vague predictions about the future." Sorting the collection of cards into two equal halves, she proceeded to blend them together, assuring that the task was completed to her satisfaction. "I figured, what better way to show you how wrong you are than with another destiny-based game?"

Grinning, she selected a card from the top of the deck, its back to him. "You in?"

. . .

"No way!"

Neji's response was, predictably, a stone, cold silence.

He did not need to inquire as to the reason for her exclamation, for he had known from the very beginning what the end result would be. It was no shock to him that the cards had read in his favor—or rather, in the favor of fate. Tenten, on the contrary, seemed honestly surprised by the prediction, as her eyes rose to his in indignation. "You... you cheated!"

"If I remember correctly," Neji responded evenly, holding back his yawn, "you're the one that shuffled the deck."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed, mouth settling into a frown.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm an expert or anything," she disclosed quickly, shaking her head. "I made these cards myself, so they aren't technically _official_... and besides, fortune telling is just a hobby for me; there are times when it can be wrong, just like with everything else. Especially when you have an amateur doing your fortune telling." She jabbed herself once in the chest. "And I am nothing if not an amateur."

Considering her words, Neji sported a downturn of his lips.

Had she not realized that she had just insulted herself?

"It is not a matter of your skill," he bit back, not without malice. "It has been predetermined; thus, it will be."

"Kami, would you quit it with that!" Tenten reprimanded loudly, scowling. "It has _not_ been predetermined! You and I are not going to do... _that_..." She glanced around quickly, assuring that no one was eavesdropping on their hushed conversation. Lucky for her, they weren't—even the Hyuga Neji fanclub were oddly uninterested in the debacle... probably too nervous about finding out who had the privilege of being on _Neji-kun's_ team.

Tenten could not suppress her dry chuckle.

_Like they passed anyway..._

"Look," Tenten sighed, shaking her head. "Today's the day of the graduation ceremonies. If anything, today we will be the last day I see you in a long, _long_ time." That's what she hoped, at least. Maybe then he'd have time to get over this entire phase, or whatever the hell this was.

"You act as if I wish it this way," Neji muttered coldly, grimacing. "I would choose you no sooner than you I. As it is, I intend to halt all interaction with you until the day of our engagement, and even then, I harbor no intention to move through the simplicities that involve our life together as husband and wife."

"_Simplicities_?"

Really, his vocabulary was quite formidable.

Not that it impressed her or anything...

She'd leave that for the fangirls.

It was then that Neji first turned to appraise her, and Tenten shrunk back at the intensity of his glare. "We will not speak to one another unless the situation demands so; even then, our conversations will be kept to a minimum allowance. We will not accompany one another unless required by custom, and we will not join in our sleeping quarters unless otherwise directed to do so, which includes any signal of affection that may or may not be applicable." Tenten blushed, but Neji forged onward. "I will not eat, sleep, or allow myself to divulge in your presence. It will be as if you never existed."

Finished, he turned back toward the board, silent.

Tenten blinked once.

Twice.

And for good measure, a third time.

It took her a few seconds to understand what, exactly, the Hyuga genius was trying to say, but when she did, her anger flared. Despite everything, his rejection still felt like a cold, hard slap in the face.

"Fine by me," she hissed, glaring. "Except that _I_ won't be talking to you indefinitely, because there's not going to be an engagement... _or_ a wedding."

Satisfied, Tenten crossed her arms, turning away from the Hyuga: her personal way of ending the conversation that he himself had personally ended five seconds prior. Even if Neji had intended to respond—which he did not—he wouldn't have been given the chance, as Iruka decided that moment fit to interrupt them.

"The results are back, and I'm happy to say that the majority of you... passed!"

Cheers went up throughout the rows, but Tenten remained quiet, arms crossed over her thin, underdeveloped chest.

"First, I want to start by congratulating each and every one of you. You have all worked hard to pass the course, and I am honored to distribute these headbands to you. You are all officially recognized as Genin of our village, and I couldn't be more proud." He dabbed once at his eyes, sniffing, before he continued. "I cannot express the joy I feel for each and every one of you!"

Another bout of cheer radiated throughout the classroom, and this time, Tenten dared to crack a smile.

She'd never been quite good at holding grudges.

"I'm going to go ahead and call you up to receive your headbands now. As you know, all of you will be sorted into teams of three genin to one jounin sensei. The order in which you are called will signify both who your teammates are and your team number, so pay attention! Yes, that means you, Fideka-san. First up is team one..."

Tenten gripped the edge of her seat, leaning forward.

_This_ was what she'd been waiting for...

. . .

"Team thirteen, representing Might Gai: Hyuga Neji. Rock Lee. Tenten."

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Yosh." A bow in the third row who Tenten knew from experience to be Rock Lee leaped upward, tipping over his chair. He then proceeded to sprint toward the front of the classroom... _without_ the aid of stairs, disregarding the dozens of children he stepped over on his way and the resulting shouts. "I knew that this day would come; it was just a matter of applying myself to the task at hand! I almost gave up, but I did not, and now... I am finally a ninja!"

"Okay, Lee," Iruka laughed. He handed the headband to the boy, who snatched it up just as eagerly. "Just remember that you still have a few more tests before the real training begins; don't get too excited, alright?"

He said this, of course, in reference to the test all newly ranked genin were required to take immediately after their graduation. Lee had only been promoted to the rank of genin because of his recommendation, after all; he did not wish to see the poor boy's spirits broken in the event that he fail.

His advice went unheeded, however, as Lee beamed with as much cheer as he had previously. "Yosh, Iruka-sensei; I understand! I will make you proud!"

The braided boy quickly returned to his seat, allowing his two other teammates to squeeze by to receive their own headbands. Neji was the first, impassive as ever as he accepted the symbol of his graduation with one low bow. Iruka bowed in return, wondering not for the first time why, exactly, the Hyuga were so formal, whereas the other clans were...

Well, less than so.

Tenten followed close behind, and he was more than a little surprised to note her expression—one of annoyance and frustration. Despite her occasional battle with her temper, it wasn't often that the weapons specialist was ever truly bothered. It was odd to see her in such a light, especially when considering the occasion. "Cheer up, Tenten," he advised, smiling. Much quieter, he mumbled, "This is your dream, remember?"

Tenten's glare did not waver, and she shook her head quickly back and forth. "Just give me the headband already."

* * *

><p>"Kami, where <em>is<em> he? He's late."

Neji cut a short glance at his newest teammate, shaking his head.

His initial reaction to the realization of their eventual union had been one of relief, if not bitter resentment. After all, there were others who could have easily been chosen for him, and he couldn't say that he was not happy to have received her over one of his avid, unrelenting fangirls.

She would also be the easiest to put up with, not to mention the most likely to stay out of his way.

Fate had been kind in Her choosing, and, while he would have preferred that She had not chosen at all, he couldn't help but calm at the knowledge that his destiny lay in the hands of someone he could, if not like, at least _tolerate_. Even if marriage was an unwelcome venture, he felt he could not complain for having been dealt this particular hand.

At the very least, Tenten did not uselessly idolize him—something he was entirely grateful for.

Of course, all of these thoughts had been his very broad, very_ first_ reaction to the idea. He had not taken the time to consider the numerous faults she possessed: an obvious oversight, on his part...

His frown deepened as his teammate continued with her ranting, spinning her kunai—poised, sharpened, and heavy—deftly with her free hand.

Didn't she know how _dangerous_ that was?

Weapons were no more than tools on the battlefield—a source of power that could just as easily turn on its owner as it could impale an enemy. Unless adequately skilled, toying with them in such a manner could injure not only the user, but those surrounding the user, as well: namely,_ him_.

Tenten did not seem to realize this as she continued with her throwing, disregarding the future of her career as a shinobi for a useless, nervous tic.

While he didn't particularly care either _way_ if she lost her hand—and consequently had to quit being a ninja and spend the rest of her life working as a cashier in some dingy, overpriced souvenir shop—he was sure that her family and fellow teammates might take a little offense to the idea of a one-armed Tenten...

Which was the precise reason that he did not comment.

Instead, he closed his eyes, returning to his meditation without a word.

"When are they going to get here? It's been five minutes: _five_ whole _minutes_... Do you think something happened?"

Neji did not respond, and this time, Tenten took the hint. She plopped onto the couch in a huff, careful to keep an acceptable distance between them. Neji bit back his smirk.

At least now she was learning.

. . .

Ten minutes later, their sensei and newest teammate arrived...

And ten seconds after that, Neji felt the need to slit his throat with the blunt edge of his kunai.

He decided he'd save the cutting of their throats for later, when he had his chopsticks on hand. "That is a very admirable goal, Tenten-san!" Their new sensei shouted—yes, _shouted_. Fate was unrelenting with her teasing. "Tsunade-sama is indeed a very powerful ninja, and I am positive that your youth will blossom fully in order to help you achieve this goal."

Neji had to admit, this goal hadn't been entirely unexpected.

Tenten had been one of the only females in the academy to pay avid attention during class, putting her at an overall placement of three point nine. It seemed only logical that her goal involve her stamina as a shinobi, even considering the fact that her only talent was an unnatural fortitude with weapons.

Their new sensei turned to him then, and Neji did not bother to hide the obvious boredom that had consumed him during the course of their ten minute introduction. It wouldn't have mattered even if he had, for Gai's enthusiasm was unmatched as he gestured toward the boy. "And you, Neji?" He asked kindly, grinning. "What is your goal?"

A picture of Hinata-sama, _weak_ and _cowering_ and _pathetic_, invaded his mind, and he inadvertently clenched his fists. "I don't want to say."

If Gai had intended to comment, he had not the chance, as Lee jumped forward then, hand waving idiotically in mid-air. "Oh, me next, sensei, me next! Please, pick me next!"

Gai wordlessly pointed toward the boy.

Taking this as his cue, Lee stood up, pointing toward the sky. "I want to prove that I can be a splendid ninja as well, even if I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu! I will show that you do not need to be a genius to become a great ninja, only hard work and determination! I want to prove it to the whole world! This is everything to me, Gai-sensei!"

Despite himself, Neji found he could not hold back his chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Lee shouted, whirling toward him. "I am being serious! Even if I can only use taijutsu, I will carry out my role as a ninja!" His cheeks held a slight reddish tinge as he faced the Hyuga genius, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Tenten, being the wise kunoichi that she was, had scooted a few inches away from the two.

Before he even had a chance to respond, their new sensei was already interrupting him, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, Lee. As your teammates, we all have faith that you will one day show the world your talents, just as we have faith that Tenten-san will become a great kunoichi like the legendary Tsunade-sama and Neji will complete his secret mission!"

He gave them each a long, heartfelt glance, thumb extended in midair. "I have faith that all of you will grow exponentially under my tutelage!"

The clock above them struck thrice, and Gai-sensei chuckled, scratching his head. "I must be leaving now," he began sweetly, withdrawing his hand from Lee's shoulder, "for I have a battle with my eternal rival in approximately five minutes, and I cannot be late for such an extravagant occasion!"

_Eternal... rival? _

Neji wanted to hurl.

Lee, however, seemed transfixed by the idea, staring up at his sensei with admiration. "Can I please accompany you, Gai-sensei?"

"I'm afraid not, Lee," Gai answered, "this is a private competition; I cannot allow my students to view such magnificence until I am sure they are emotionally prepared!" Lee's sobs of joy accompanied this declaration, and Neji could practically feel his brain cells melting into a puddle of cerebral matter. "It is alright, Lee," Gai comforted, smiling. "You will see, one day."

With that, he turned toward the remaining members of his new team; Tenten visibly shrunk under his cheerful gaze. "I must be leaving now, but I want to let you all know that your goals are all incredibly youthful, and I am eager to have the opportunity to work on them with you! I will meet you tomorrow morning at training field four at five-thirty!" Neji noticed his teammate give an incredulous glance from his peripheral vision, and he involuntarily smirked. He had not expected her to be an early-riser. "Get lots of sleep; I expect each of you to be especially youthful tomorrow!"

And with that, their sensei disappeared into a puff of mysterious, white smoke.

. . .

The moment he was gone, Lee—idiot that he was—jumped forward, fist extended. "Yosh, our sensei is filled with the very essence of _youth_; I could not have hoped for a better one!"

Turning toward his new teammates, his smile was bright and warm. "My name is Lee, and I was wondering if you would care to run laps with me around the village..." His enthusiasm was not forced as he bowed once, scratching his head. "Perhaps then we could bond over the youth of comradeship and friendship!"

The question was directed solely toward Tenten, and Neji couldn't help but bristle at the obvious insinuation behind his words.

Didn't he know that Tenten had already been promised to _him_?

"Um, that sounds nice, Lee... but I kinda can't. I have to go shopping and sharpen my weapons... maybe another time?" Her tone spoke wonders, and Neji couldn't help but smirk. It was plainly obvious that she had no more intention of joining Lee for laps around the village than he had of training with that pitiful excuse for an heir, Hinata-sama.

"That would be great, Tenten-san!" Lee returned, completely oblivious to this fact. "I will see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Lee took off in a dead sprint toward their new training arena, leaving Neji and Tenten alone on the roof.

Tenten stared after him in shock.

Neji merely frowned, reaching to collect his personal belongings.

"Well... that was unexpected, huh?" His new teammate laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head with a smile. As a result, a few pieces of brown, curly hair escaped her buns. He considered pointing this out, but decided against it, as it would only encourage her in the future. "I mean, I thought jounin were supposed to be more... I don't know, serious."

Neji didn't even bother with a response, snatching his journal from beside her.

Without looking back, he jumped from the roof of the tall building, beginning his short walk back toward the Hyuga compound.

Despite his detest for the fortress and its inhabitants, it did not change the fact that it was his home—even if it was against his wishes—and as such stored both the seemingly limitless supply of kunais and senbon that he would no doubt be needing for training later that night. What Neji had not anticipated, however, was for his new teammate to follow him.

"So... where are you going?"

Turning, Neji glared at the girl, who trailed comfortably no more than a few feet behind him. "I believe I made myself clear on the extent of our relationship, Tenten."

Tenten's face fell, but she did not halt her pursuit. "Oh, you did," she assured, quick to hide her display of emotion, "but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit to the side and accept it. I have a say in this too, you know."

Neji's frown deepened, not quite understanding the meaning behind her words.

Not that he would _say_ that he didn't understand her, of course. That would make him seem as if he required her help to aid his thought process, which he most certainly did _not_. Instead, the Hyuga genius merely frowned, unconsciously quickening his step in an effort to lose this new teammate of his. "Hn."

Unfortunately for him, Tenten seemed to be going in the same direction and did not intend to be shaken off so easily. "What I mean by that is that I don't think we're going to get married." She disclosed, jogging to keep up with him. "I've thought about it, and just because you believe in destiny doesn't mean I have to."

His face darkened at these words, and he came to an immediate halt.

Tenten, still running to keep up with him, had to dodge sideways to avoid running _into_ him, putting her in the course of an oncoming cart full of fruit. Before she even had time to comprehend what was happening, Neji had reached for her arm, pulling her away from the danger... and consequently, into his open arms.

The moment the cart had passed, he pushed her away forcefully, shaking his head. He continued on, as if nothing had transpired. "Fighting your destiny is pointless, Tenten. You're wasting your time."

Tenten shook the imaginary dust off of her shirt, grimacing. He needn't be so forceful with her... and besides, she could have saved herself. She didn't need his_ help_. She had passed the shinobi examinations by herself—scoring an overall second in the class. Who did he think he was, jerking her around like she was some kind of doll?

_'You're better than him, Tenten,' _She reminded herself placidly, clenching her fist_. 'Don't sink to his level. Just forgive him.'_

With a deep breath and a composure uncommon to the weapons mistress, she began. "I know, I know," she answered, sighing. "I figured you would say something like that, which is exactly why I decided that I'm going to try and be your friend instead of ignoring you all the time."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, still not quite following.

Again, he refused to broadcast his confusion, waiting instead for her explanation.

"I'm not going to ignore you like you want to do with me. Even if I don't believe we're going to get married one day, you're my teammate, and we need to be able to get along to work effectively in our group; that's why I'm going to try to be your friend. _Just_ your friend... and if it turns out that you're right, then I'm still not defying fate. It's like they always say, friends make the best lovers, right?"

Her smile was effortless as she waved, forking off in the opposite direction. "This is actually my stop... but I'll see you tomorrow, Neji. Have a nice night!"

. . .

Making his way toward the Hyuga compound, Neji found himself pondering many a thing.

Firstly, the meaning behind his new teammate's words.

She had said that she wished to be his friend... his_ friend_. Did she not understand that friends were unnecessary in the world of shinobi? Had she not been present when he had scolded that ignorant student for his dependence on them, for his need to be surrounded by those he best got along with? Did she not understand that her friendship—which he sure as hell would _not_ be accepting—would be nothing more than a hindrance to both of their progression?

No, he decided curtly. It would seem she did not.

Regardless, the matter was not of his concern. She could try as best she wished to become his friend, but he was more than sure his consistent rejection would turn her off in a matter of days. Their friendship would not work. Both were resigned to a life they did not wish upon them, and she would quickly learn that any effort toward a bond was futile.

Matter settled, Neji next considered his new sensei.

He had been more than a bit surprised to be met with the spandex-clad male just an hour before, especially considering his lineage. Usually, Hyuga children were reserved for the more_ talented_ senseis, or at the very least, ones who knew how to act respectful, and Gai-sensei was far from that.

Hell, he wasn't even_ normal_.

It would seem as if the Hyuga felt so threatened by his progression that they went through the trouble of assuring that his sensei would teach him absolutely nothing during his genin years... all in an effort to protect their precious_ main branch_... all in an effort to protect their precious_ Hinata-sama_...

All the better, he decided bitterly, frowning.

It would only show once and for all that he required no assistance when he finally overtook the main branch, completing his goal. Then they'd be sorry. Then they would understand the true power of the cadet branch—of his father, whose talents had been wasted in favor of saving the heart of a man set to death, the heart of a man who deserved his punishment, but would never receive it.

Repressing all thoughts of the Hyuga and their faults, Neji lastly considered his new teammate, Lee.

To be honest, he had expected to be put on the same team as the "dropout." Being first in the class, it was tradition to be paired with the lowest of the bunch—just as Kakashi-sensei had with Obito-san, and Orochimaru-san and Jiraiya-sama had before them. It had not come as a surprise to be coupled with the irritating failure, and he was willing to put up with them until they both accented in rank.

However, it had been more than surprising to have been confronted so easily. He had not expected the boy to turn on him with such vengeance, with such hate-filled eyes. After all, his chuckle had been one of mere reflex, and Lee's reaction, while grounded, was entirely foreign.

Still, the exact reason for Lee's rebuttal was not the reason for this current path of thoughts.

This much, he could at least admit to.

No, it was the fact that, while he had openly scoffed Lee's goal, he had said nothing about Tenten's, just as unreasonable. After all, the girl's only talent was her weapons. All shinobi were required to understand a basic concept of their usage, leaving her at a disadvantage. There were only so many kunais she could throw around before being impaled with one herself.

Sixteen years was already a long shot for her, nonetheless _the_ Tsunade-sama, famous for her techniques both on the battlefield and behind the scenes.

Entering the Hyuga compound and shrugging off his bandages, Neji found that he was unable to decide _why_ he had teased Lee, but not _Tenten_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Next chapter is the first six months of their relationship. I hope you continue to enjoy, and thank you all for your youthful reviews! They keep me... youthful!


	3. Obstacles

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

Having sensed her chakra a few minutes back, Neji was unsurprised—not to mention secretly relieved—at the sound of the whispered groan issuing from a few feet behind him. He had worried that she would skip training today, leaving him to handle the disastrous duo alone.

Lee, on the other hand, jumped about three feet in the air, only relaxing when he recognized the bedraggled looking girl entering the clearing as their newest teammate.

"Ah, Tenten-san! It is good to see you looking so youthful this morning!" Lee beamed, rushing up to her. Neji felt his annoyance spike when he laid his hand casually upon her shoulder, and he reminded himself for the second time that day that he'd have to make news of their impending engagement public. "Isn't Gai-sensei's creation wonderful?

Tenten's face was a mix of emotions, none of which even came close to youthful. Shocked, exasperated, and annoyed seemed to be better terms to describe it.

"I understand your admiration, Tenten-san," Lee answered after a while, during which time Tenten had failed to come up with an adequate response. "It is so beautiful that it leaves even the most intelligent speechless; Neji has not been able to speak for over an hour!"

The boy in question glared at Lee, but didn't bother pointing out that his silence had nothing to do with the obstacle course. He thought his detest rather obvious, and Lee would catch on soon enough.

After a few moments of silence, Tenten finally collected enough of her wits to voice her exasperation.

"It looks like a death trap!" She shouted, eyes assessing the various knives, ropes, and bricks suspended on the wooden structure. "What the hell does Gai-sensei expect us to do with _that_?"

"Why, I expect you to conquer it, of course!"

Both Tenten and Lee jumped in mutual surprise, not expecting their sensei's abrupt arrival. Neji's only physical reaction was a twitch of his eyebrow, and he silently chastised himself for being so expressionistic.

"And Tenten, my dear flower," Gai continued, resting a hand on her shoulder as if he had not just instantly materialized in a puff of white smoke seconds before, "You really should not use such foul language. It is not lady-like!"

Lady-like?

He didn't think it was _lady-like_?

Tenten bristled.

She'd show _him_ lady-like.

"Yeah, well neither is being a shinobi," she retorted maliciously, forcefully shaking off his hand; the last thing she needed was to be patronized by her very own sensei. "But I still signed up for that, you know."

If Gai was surprised by her hostility, he didn't let it show. "A point well made, Tenten." He smiled, raising an eyebrow appreciatively. "It seems you are quite devoted to the cause; I cannot help but admire your relentless passion!" He rustled her hair fondly, causing the buns on either side of her head to sag.

Tenten seemed annoyed by this action, but Neji couldn't be sure, as he was too busy analyzing the sudden fervor Gai-sensei had elicited with his words.

Pointing out the lack of feminine decor in cursing seemed a very reasonable comment to Neji, and he could not understand why she had been so affected by it. Surely it could not be due to her unrealistic dream to abolish gender stereotypes?

If so, he felt a wave of pity—or he would, if he was capable of such a thing—for his pathetic teammate. She would no sooner succeed in proving her worth as a shinobi—she was a kunoichi, not a shinobi—than in ascending to the legendary Tsunade-sama's rank.

So caught up on his thoughts, it was only when Gai-sensei began discussing their "Youthful Genin Test" that Neji returned to the present conversation.

"You will only have forty minutes to make it out of the course," Gai elaborated, presumably on a conversation he had earlier missed. "Each of you will be starting at different areas, and you are not allowed to touch each other within the arena." At this comment, Gai-sensei's glance skirted over Neji, to which he pointedly ignored. "Anyone that does not make it through will not be permitted to graduate to a Genin."

"But Gai-sensei," Tenten interrupted, and Neji felt his patience wavering. Was this what he had to put up with for the rest of his life: interruptions and needless questions? Couldn't she just keep her frivolous questions to herself for once? "I thought we already _were_ Genin…"

At this particular inquisition, Neji pressed his lips together tightly.

He hadn't expected it to be a reasonable question, one he himself would have asked had she not have done so first.

"You are, technically," Gai answered, tightening his headband around his waist, "but you'll be barred from ever accepting any missions." At Tenten's relentless, questioning gaze, he elaborated: "You will essentially be an unusable shinobi."

From his peripheral vision, Neji saw Tenten blanch.

After a few moments of silence in which no one spoke, their sensei sighed.

"Alright, if that's all you three have to offer; honestly, I really thought you'd ask more—" Gai-sensei withdrew a kunai from his holster, quickly slashing his hand and slamming the ground, "—Nin-kame will escort you to your positions."

At the mention of the name, a giant, red turtle appeared in a puff of white smoke.

Tenten and Neji remained expressionless as the turtle rounded on Gai, its eyes narrowed into slits. "We've been over this a million times, Gai; don't call me unless you got something important you need me to do!" He gestured to Gai-sensei's three charges, his glare becoming more pronounced. "I'm not made to babysit a bunch of kids; my shell just can't take it anymore!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen," Gai chuckled, rubbing his hair sheepishly. "I always seem to forget…"

"Yeah, yeah," Nin-kame complained, turning away from his summoner. "I've heard it all before; just try and keep it in mind. Now, you three," he nodded toward Neji, Tenten, and Lee, "follow me. I'll take you to the starting lines."

Neji and Tenten made to follow the giant turtle, but hesitated when Lee didn't move from his spot.

"Come on, Lee," Tenten prodded, pointing toward the obstacle course. "We have to go."

Lee still didn't budge, his eyes wide as he stared at Nin-kame. Nin-kame seemed to realize this at the same time Tenten did, and he sighed with contempt.

"What's the matter with you, human?" He bit out harshly, already headed toward the first drop-off point. "Haven't you ever seen a talking turtle before?"

. . .

Ten minutes later, Neji exited the obstacle course, seemingly unscathed.

He ignored his sensei's dubious glance, taking a seat as far away from the man as the spacious clearing allowed. He didn't feel like dealing with meddlesome questions, and the best way to do so was to avoid the man altogether.

Slipping into his meditative stance, he closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind of the numerous senbon and kunai he'd had to dodge throughout the course.

There had been one area in particular that had almost caught him—a pit of shurikan with nearly invisible chakra wires—and he couldn't help but wonder how Tenten and Lee were faring. He hadn't run into either of them throughout it, which meant they both were probably very far behind.

'_Good_' he thought proudly to himself, smirking, '_Maybe if they take enough time, I won't have to put up with them anymore_'.

Lee was hands-down the most annoying boy he'd ever met, and he genuinely could not wait to be rid of him. And while he would obviously have to put up with Tenten eventually, he'd rather it be later than sooner; he found her quest to be his friend unnerving, and he had no intention of falling into whatever game she was playing.

Thus, when Tenten emerged from the obstacle course a short twenty-two minutes later, looking a little worse for wear, Neji was considerably displeased.

"You made it through, huh?" She muttered upon arrival, as if it was not obvious by the fact that he was sitting there that he had, indeed, made it through. Without intention, he detected a shortness in her breath, and he idly wondered if it was the shurikan pit that had her so winded. "Lee out yet?"

Neji stared at her, challenging her gaze.

As if that was even a _question_.

"Right," Tenten muttered, twisting a kunai in her hand. "Well, hopefully he makes it out in time. How much time do we have left, anyway?"

"Eighteen minutes," Neji responded without reflection.

"Ah." She muttered. "Well, in that case, I'm going to go practice with the targets. Care to join me?"

When Neji shook his head to indicate his refusal, Tenten merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As she walked toward the target boards on the other side of the clearing, giving Gai-sensei an assuring smile on her way, Neji allowed himself a breath of relief that he had not realized he had been holding.

'_Unnerving, indeed_.'

Time moved quickly then, and before he even really had time to revel in her absence, Tenten was back at his side, biting her nails in ill-concealed worry. Upon opening his eyes, Neji immediately recognized Tenten's look of hesitation, and he quirked an eyebrow at her, silently urging her to spit out whatever it was she had to say.

"There's only eight minutes left, and Lee's still inside," she mumbled in a rush, tapping her foot impatiently across the ground. "I think we should go in after him."

The last bit took him by surprise, and it took Neji a moment to organize his thoughts.

Go in after Lee?

Why in the world would he ever want to do that?

It would be like guaranteeing his constant presence for a year, and that was the absolute last thing Neji desired—apart from maybe marrying Tenten, that is. No, the sooner Lee didn't make it out, the sooner he'd be kicked off the team.

There was no way in hell Neji was going in after him.

"You heard the rules," Neji answered casually, shrugging his shoulders. "Lee has to make it out on his own."

"Yeah, but I was thinking," Tenten responded excitedly, glancing at the covered obstacle course, "Gai-sensei never said we we're allowed to _help_ each other. He just said that we're not allowed to _touch_ each other." Her implications were obvious, and Neji shriveled his nose. "So what do you think?"

Sighing heavily, Neji resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You may do as you wish, Tenten, but I refuse to risk my future in the process of saving that idiot."

"But Neji," Tenten insisted, tugging at his hand. Upon glaring at her, she quickly let go. "We have to do _something_. We're his teammate, for Kami's sake; we can't just leave him in there!"

Neji's deadpan expression told her that he had no qualms with the idea.

After a few moments of suspended silence, during which Neji returned to his meditation, Tenten finally relented.

"Fine," she spat accusingly, and he heard rather than saw her feet slipping across the green, wet grass, "You can stay here and wallow, but _I'm_ going in after him."

. . .

One minute passed.

Then two, then three, and with each passing minute, Neji found his frown deepening.

It had occurred to him shortly after Tenten's outburst that if she were to fail the examination, he would be forced to be wed to a woman that was neither familiar with domesticity nor the Shinobi lifestyle. She would essentially be useless in producing a worthy heir, and he could not stand for such a grave injustice to fall upon him after all his hard work.

However, by the time he'd come to realize this, she had already entered the arena, and he resolved himself to wait patiently for her return. But with only five minutes left before she would forever be marked a Useless Shinobi and thereby a Useless Wife, he found himself growing more and more impatient.

He chanced a glance toward his sensei, but the man seemed unworried by their absence, contending himself to sharpening a particularly blunt kunai.

You would think for a man as vocal as he, he would appear a bit more concerned, given the fact that two of his charges were still in the course with only—Neji checked his watch—four minutes and twenty-seven seconds left to go.

Another minute passed, and Neji sighed in resignation.

Looking back, he wasn't quite sure exactly what possessed him to re-enter the obstacle course, thereby putting his entire future as a Shinobi at risk, but it had been far too late to ask questions by the time he had. Besides, he had to find them before the time ran out, and that was an impossible enough task in and of itself.

Ducking into the fortified entrance, Neji didn't bother to assess his sensei's reaction to his impromptu decision—which was not, as Neji might have anticipated, one of complete and utter betrayal and shock, but an unpredictably large, teeth-pinging smile and black eyes glowing with unshed, hopeful tears.

. . .

"You all passed!" Gai beamed a solid six minutes later, eying each of his new students with palpable happiness. "I am so proud of you!" Enveloping them in a group hug—sans Neji, who had managed to sneak out at the last possible second—Gai allowed his tears to fall freely. "I knew you three wouldn't let me down!"

"But Gai-sensei!" Lee protested, sounding more pathetic and whiny than Neji had ever heard him, "we did not make it out in time… we were two minutes late. We have let you down, and we do not deserve to be graduated to Genin level!"

Neji felt his stomach tighten at Lee's admission.

If anyone didn't deserve to be a Genin, it was _Lee_. There was no '_we_'.

He and Tenten had made it out with more than enough time to spare; the only one that hadn't been able to do it on his own was Lee, and there was no way in _hell_ he was letting that little runt ruin his career. To hell with decorum; he was not just going to stand by and let what was rightfully his be robbed from him!

"Ah, but Lee, that was not the point of this trial!" Gai intoned playfully, and Neji felt the anger in his stomach evaporate just as quickly as it had come.

If the point wasn't to get through the obstacle course in the recommended time, then why the hell did they even waste their time with it?

Curiosity piqued, he chanced a glance at Tenten, irrationally hoping that she would voice his unasked question. Much to his displeasure, however, she was being uncharacteristically quiet, her hands folded behind her back.

"In the world of Shinobi, no mission can be completed alone," Gai began, his tone of playfulness replaced one of grave seriousness. "As Shinobi, we tend to think that we must endure everything without solace, without comradeship. This is a lie." His eyes moved to Neji's before continuing.

"I told you that you were not allowed to touch each other in this trial, giving you the impression that you were not allowed the benefits of comradeship. The very essence of the word Shinobi has done this to you for your entire lives. In our world, we must learn that it is not an individual's skills that keep him alive," his eyes moved to Lee now, and a small smile grazed his lips, "but his ability to cooperate with and understand his team. The best leaders are those that can follow, and I advise you to keep this in mind."

His customary grin returned with full-force, and he gave each of them a small nod, his impromptu speech seemingly forgotten in the midst of all the excitement. "You may have the rest of today off to celebrate your advancement! I applaud you on your vigor, and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow!"

And with that, he disappeared in yet another puff of wispy, white smoke.

Following his leave, Lee quickly pronounced his excitement for having been officially graduated to the level of Genin, punctuating his explanations with outbursts about 'youth' and 'undying optimism'. Tenten listened politely, albeit reservedly, as he prattled on about his various endeavors inside the obstacle course.

Neji rolled his eyes in disgust, not sure whether he was more irked by Lee's declarations or Tenten's encouragement. Either way, he departed the clearing as quickly as he could, refusing to acknowledge both Tenten and Lee's waves.

It wasn't until he got halfway to the Hyuga Compound that he remembered Gai-sensei's unexpected words of wisdom and realized that he, the genius of the Hyuga clan, had completely failed to comprehend the point of the exercise, while Tenten, nameless and without a natural strength, had.

The thought bothered him far more than it should have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I know it's been a while, and I apologize. I'm hoping to get back on track with this story. You'll find there was a lot less Nejiten in this chapter, and it may be like that for a while. I'm trying to get some sort of plot set up. Thank you for your patience.

And as a side note, I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews! I promise I'll do it from now on!


End file.
